1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to automotive washing accessories, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved automotive wedge guide for securement adjacent an automobile's tire tread surface to present a guide preventing binding of a water hose during a washing operation of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wedges of various types have been utilized in association with automobile tires to provide an abutment for an automobile tire preventing undesirable motion of the automobile. Accordingly, wedges of the prior art have not been concerned with the problems associated with an automobile washing procedure wherein the wedges heretofore provided have accommodated a goal of preventing undesirable rolling of an automobile. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,768 to Sugino sets forth a wheel stop wedge apparatus wherein an upper surface of the wedge is sloped and pivotally mounted to a lower planar surface. A connecting plate is releasably mounted to space the upper surface to the lower surface during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,186 823 to White sets forth an automotive wheel wedge wherein a plurality of traction rib portions extend across a first surface of the wedge with cylindrical portions across a second surface to provide alternative engagement portions for positionment against a support surface depending upon weather conditions. The wedge is provided with an internal cavity to enable collapse of the wedge and enhance engagement with an associated wheel while the instant invention provides for generally spaced rigid faces with a third face and side surfaces of resilient construction to enable collapse of these limited surfaces upon a water hose engagement with the surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,176 to Roberts sets forth a wedge wheel block for use with truck wheels including additional engagement structure including a flexible chain and the like for preventing disassociation of the wedge from a blocking relationship with an associated truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,325 to Mountz sets forth a wheel truck assembly comprising a plurality of wedges positionable in a spaced relationship and interconnected by a bar to maintain the spaced relationship of the wedges about an associated wheel.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved automotive wedge guide which addresses both the problems of effectiveness and compactness of organization in providing a guide surface about an associated automotive wheel to enable sliding passage of an associated water hose relative to the automotive wheel, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.